


Darkness... Sensible

by XiahsEyes



Series: "Монолог о..." [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямые дороги - для скучных рассказов. Потрясение – вот о чем стоит поговорить.<br/>Во мне столько несказанных слов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness... Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> для Max.
> 
> Долгое обдумывание вылилось в это... Сорри;)  
> Ничего личного. Просто мысли вслух. 
> 
>  
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от песни LArc~en~Ciel - Drink it down.
> 
> http://vk.com/photo-3467376_342112637  
> http://vk.com/photo-3467376_323482574  
> http://vk.com/photo-3467376_313989060  
> http://vk.com/photo-3467376_317355498

Я всего лишь человек. А людям нравится считать себя бесстрашными. Мы стремимся в неизведанные страны, навстречу новому опыту и новым впечатлениям.  
На самом же деле, люди постоянно боятся. Возможно, страх привлекает нас, гонит преодолевать неизведанные вершины.  
В этом невозможно признаться, нельзя произнести вслух, даже, когда есть в запасе два свободных часа, друг рядом и пара бутылок хорошего вина.  
Прямые дороги - для скучных рассказов. Потрясение – вот о чем стоит поговорить.

Чувствую, как она обволакивает меня. Мне хорошо.  
Ты чувствуешь эту "мою" темноту?  
Она медленно, но верно завладевает мной.

Ночь – ужасное время. Мысли пришедшие на ум ночью, смущают, если вспомнить их с утра.  
Не хочу думать.  
Ночью желание сдаться, набрать номер телефона возникает остро, утром – вызывает лишь сожаление. Чувствую возбуждение, когда наступает темное время суток, но постепенно успокаиваюсь по мере приближения утра. Чувствую отвращение к себе.  
Слабак.  
Уже падая в эту бездну, осознаю, что я обречён. Сдаюсь.  
Слишком устал.

В некотором смысле, любовь и ночь равнозначны. Когда я вспоминаю себя в эту темную пору "любви" к тебе, к вам, мне хочется крушить все вокруг.  
Ложь порой так похожа на истину. Она льстит, застилает глаза туманом. Разница между ночью и днем - это разница между сном и реальностью. Осознание правды разрывает на части, заставляет понять, что выбрал не того, не ту вершину и не ту дорогу.  
Быть рядом не с тем – та дорога, на которой я не могу перешагнуть рубеж между днем и ночью…  
Вот почему ночь – ужасное время.

Вставать рано утром – это еще одно потрясение, что переворачивает все внутри. Не хочу хвастаться, но я неплохой актер. Не важно, что у меня на сердце, но снаружи я само спокойствие.  
Настраиваю себя на роль, заученную слишком давно. Изображаю из себя того, кем не являюсь.  
Они дали нам шанс приоткрыть наши впившиеся в кожу маски, но мы так и не сорвали их полностью.  
Обреченность.

Я так и не смог вжиться в роль – иногда новая маска дает трещину.  
Новое – не всегда лучшее.  
Твоя же маска сидит, как влитая. Слом виден лишь в глазах. Иногда.  
Ты убиваешь меня этим взглядом.  
Хочется кричать.  
Хочется встряхнуть тебя и прошипеть сквозь стиснутые зубы: "Сделай хоть что-то! Хватит быть тем, кем не являешься!"  
Ведь без него ты исполовинен.

Я знаю всё об этих ночах, когда ты без причины [ведь все хорошо! просто супер!] не мог уснуть. Когда уходил один на балкон, с зажженной сигаретой. Сидел там часами.  
Я знаю о пустоте, из которой ты не можешь выбраться. Она пожирает тебя, заставляя чувствовать, что ты, ты настоящий, никому в этом мире не нужен.  
Кроме него… Я знаю, ты все еще любим им.  
Я здесь, потому что не нужен ему. Так почему ты здесь?

Сумасшедшие, как же я хочу вас увидеть, прикоснуться… Мечтаю снова побыть с вами рядом. Долгих 4 года, я не имел такой возможности, обижался, лелеял свои детские обиды, свои амбиции. Я строил воздушные замки и думал только о себе.  
Возможно, все мои мечты растворились где-то в прошлом, и мне нужно было достигать новых целей? А может, в то время мной двигала всего лишь причудливая страсть? Непринятие вашего выбора. Злость.  
Наивность…

Оправдать ожидания… Я был полностью сосредоточен на этом, но никогда не забывал вас. Не переставал следить за тобой.  
Я всегда переживал.  
Говорят: "Если ты не вскроешь лезвием прогнившую до плоти рану, и не очистишь ее, то она никогда не заживет".  
Для того, чтобы очистить свою зудящую рану, мне приходиться периодически полосовать сомнением свои мысли, анализировать свои действия.

Повторяю, как мантру: "Я несокрушим, как скала. Я, как остров в бушующем море".  
Мне нравиться считать себя мудрым, независимым, саркастичным. Будто сцена, микрофон и фанаты могут заменить простые будни с любимым человеком.  
Но я не могу быть одиночкой, как бы ни хотел. Выступление на сцене – командный вид спорта, как для группы, для дуэта, так и для соло исполнителя. Уж много чего остается за сценой…  
Если хочешь быть одиноким и независимым, рассчитывая лишь на себя, будучи певцом или музыкантом, тогда стоит выступать в переходе метро.  
Ты и гитара – шикарный тандем! И никого больше.

В конце концов, каждому из нас пришлось решить, за какую команду он играет.  
Тогда, мы с Юно выбрали командную игру, Ючон, Дже и Джунсу – одиночную. Неосознанно.  
Глупо, эгоистично, но так верно…  
Они не могли быть в такой команде, не справились с напряжением, разочарованием, не могли снова довериться руководству.  
Они всегда были сделаны из другого теста.  
Немного сумасшедшие.

Я не понимал их решимости. Не принимал их настрой всерьез.  
Тогда, я, действительно, думал, что им светит лишь переход в метро…

Но они выстояли.  
Правда, не в одиночку… Не без душевных потерь…  
Они достигли многого, лишь снова объединившись.  
Что и доказывает правильность моей теории: без команды ты - никто.  
Тогда, почему на душе так тошно? Почему такое ощущение, что сделал неправильный выбор?

Когда же я наберусь смелости? Когда же придет мое время, найти верную дорогу? Кажется, что свернув с этой тяжелой, но и дорогой для меня дороги, разлечусь на миллионы осколков, и меня поглотит темнота.  
Боюсь.  
Приглушая все чувства и страхи, тьма окутывает меня своей надеждой на другой исход.  
Это ломает.

Я не могу так просто, безответственно, оглядываться назад. Если обернусь, то непроглядная тьма, от которой не проснуться утром, поглотит меня.  
Убеждаю себя, что я реалист и смотрю вперед. Все хорошо!  
Ночь – всего лишь разгрузка. Забытье.  
Во мне столько несказанных слов…

Что я хочу - оно далеко в прошлом… Милые, братские и доверительные отношения. Друзья. Старые деньки.

А был ли я действительно влюблен в него? Хоть немного?  
Я ведь ничем ради него не пожертвовал. Юно – да, но не я.

Передать не могу, как часто мы были на разной волне. Он моя полная противоположность.  
Но он заглядывал в самую глубину моего сердца, и сам не понимая, сводил меня с ума.  
Говорить, ссориться и смеяться с ним. Смотреть на него… Такие простые вещи, казалось, разорвут меня на части.  
Я бежал от этого.  
Если подумать, то он, ведь тот еще слоупок. В отношениях других людей он чУдно разбирается, а в своих проблемах - он, как будто слепой.  
Он, как будто бесчувственный к собственной боли… но сколько шрамов на сердце…  
Он один из трех. Сумасшедший.  
Это пугало меня. Отталкивало.  
Это убивало меня.

Когда я вижу одиночество в глазах Юно, мне так хочется его встряхнуть, позвонить на запретный номер, отвести за руку к тебе, закрыть за его спиной дверь.  
Это невыносимо. Нет сил терпеть и бездействовать.  
Иди к нему! Будь увереннее! Не оглядывайся на обстоятельства! Плюнь на условности и обиды!  
Не будь, как я…

Шумные дни. Постоянная суета вокруг нас. Ожидания. Обожание.  
Как все надоело.  
Стойкое желание убежать от реальности. Такое ощущение, что множество вещей вокруг меня давят на психику.  
Стены сжимаются…  
Постоянная тревога, пустота, пульсация в висках.

Не хочу, чтобы наступила ночь. Не хочу темноты.  
Не могу думать обо всем этом.  
От мыслей не скрыться, но так хочется…

Хочется убежать к тебе, в тепло твоих крыльев.  
В объятья твоих рук. Самых сильных из нас пятерых...  
Ты был моим убежищем. Укрытием от всей боли и несправедливости.  
Это я понял потом. Уже было поздно, но я оценил.  
Ты так близко, и так далеко...

В детстве по ночам я боялся чудовищ под кроватью.  
Я вырос, и теперь у меня другие чудовища: неуверенность, одиночество, сожаление.

Я стал старше и умнее, но все так же боюсь темноты.  
Я всего лишь человек. А мы, люди, полны противоречий. Мы одиноки…  
Или все-таки нет.  
Вокруг меня полно людей: друзья, фанаты, стафф.  
А я скучаю по вам, сумасшедшие. Вы скучаете?  
Или все-таки нет.

Но все равно мы все вместе! Нераздельно.  
Ведь с вами мы связаны красным океаном надежды.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая зарисовка: Mousetrap … Two-faced -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352834
> 
> Вторая зарисовка: Egoist... Dependent -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352924
> 
> Третья зарисовка: I Know... Voiceless -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169678 
> 
> Четвертая зарисовка: Lone soul... Naked –  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169768


End file.
